Secrets Reveald
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: Several secrets are revealed. Mainly dealing with Sho, Kyoko, and Ren. Rating may go up in later chapters, but highly unlikely. RATING WENT UP TO M!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea popped into my head just a while ago. So.. I only have maybe the first two chapters planned out, so please bear with me..**

Kyoko was in Kyoto for an Armandy modeling shoot. She couldn't stop smiling. She was having too much fun and everyone was being nice to her. But the best part, was that she was able to work alongside Ren. Looking over at him as he was talking to Yoshiro, she couldn't help but think back to the night that started everything.

_Ren had gotten her the gig after taking her to one of the parties hosted by the President of Armandy. The President was immediately fascinated with her. The way she carried herself, the way she walked, the way she stood, the way that she looked. Everything! During the party he had made his way thru the crowd and struck up a conversation with them. Not two days later, Kyoko was signing a contract with them. _

She was brought back to the present when the director called for everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, listen up. Tomorrow, we are going to be shooting around one of the local inns. The owner's have agreed to let us shoot in the Inn up until lunch time, we will then have lunch there, and then end the day in a small clearing in the forest. So everyon be prepared to leave the hotel by 7:30am. I know that you are all tired, but I just want to say, Great job today everyone, especially to our newest member Kyoko-chan. This is her first shoot and I am very impressed with the way you handled yourself today. You are natural. A diamond in the rough."

Everyone turned to her and started cheering and clapping. Ren walked over to her and bent down to whisper, "See, I told you not to worry about a thing Mogami-san. You did excellent today, and I am very proud of you." With having said that he gave her a one armed hug. She turned and buried her face into his shirt to try and hide her embarrassment. Ren stood there with a stunned expression on his face before he smiled gently down at her.

Neither one of them noticed that during their whole exchange, that the director and few other photographers where moving around them snapping pictures. The rest of the crew and Yoshiro-san, all stood there with a smile on their face. Just then the director decided to be mean. He walked up in front of them and snapped another shot.

The two lovebirds jumped apart quickly. Luckily, the photographers were able to get the perfect shot of both of them blushing. Smirking, the director announced, "Alright everyone, show's over. You have 30 minutes to change clothes and get on the bus." With that everyone left to go get changed.

25 minutes later, everyone but Kyoko and Ren had showed up. So, they all decided to leave to seats next to each other open for them.

At 29 minutes they started to get worried. Normally Ren was the first one to arrive on the bus. They were about to go look for them when they saw Ren and Kyoko speed walking to them. They had to do a double take. Ren was carrying both his ad Kyoko's bag, her's was dripping wet. Kyoko was walking toward them, wearing his sweater, and with her hair dripping wet. The director saw this and immediately grabbed a spare towel and rushed to meet them.

"What happened Kyoko-chan?"

"I-i-i-i-I f-f-f-fe-fel-" She was shaking so bad that Ren wrapped her hair in the towel, took off his jacket, wrapped the jacket around her, zipped it up and then picked her up bridal style. The director took their bags and followed them onto the bus. Everyone went silent as they saw Ren carrying a shivering Kyoko onto the bus. As he was setting her down, she whimpered at the loss of heat, so he picked her back up and then stood at the front. "She slipped and fell in the river on our way here. Yashiro-san, could you-" he stopped when Yashiro held up a hand and smiled, "Ahead of you there Ren. I have called the hotel. The manager will send someone to her room with hot tea as soon as we get there. They will also take her wet clothes, wash and dry them. Yuki-san **(a female coworker) **has already agreed to help Kyoko-chan out." Ren smiled and said, "You are amazing Yoshiro-san. Thank you Yuki-san."

_**Achoo!**_

Everyone looked at Kyoko and Ren felt her forehead. It was getting warm.

"Ren, go ahead and sit down, and Maaki-san,**(the bus driver)**, book it." Yuuri-san said. **(I decided to name the director Yuuri, from KKM)**

Ren sat down and was rubbing Kyoko's arms. Yuki crawled to him and showed him two pills and a bottle of water. "They are to prevent her from getting sick. Try to get her to take them."

"Arigato Yuki-san." Turning his face to the young woman in his arms, "Mogami-san, do you think that you can take two pills?" He was starting to get worried. She wouldn't stop shivering. She looked at him and nodded. She tried to grab the pills from Yuki's hands, but they were shaking too much. Ren grabbed them and said, "Open up Mogami-san," She did and he placed the pills on her tongue. Yuki handed him the now opened bottle, and he poured some into her mouth. He placed his hand over her mouth to make sure that it didn't open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her swallow. Thanking Yuki again, he unwrapped Kyoko's hair from the towel. He then started to dry it. That seemed to help her shivering. She was almost asleep by the time they ot to the hospitial. Yashiro had called a few minutes ago and told them that they were almost there.

As soon as the bus stopped, Ren picked her up and carried her off the bus, thru the lobby, where he met the manager, and a maid. He followed them to her room. He set her down in the bathroom, while Yuki came in. He left and changed quickly, grabbed one of his t-shirts, he walked back to her room. She was sitting up in bed, drinking her tea. He noticed that she was wearing a sleeping yukata. While at least it was something..it was kind of on the thin side..and he could tell that she was cold..

Mentally shaking his head, he walked over to her and handed her his shirt. "Put that on under your yukata. It will keep you warm and Hopefully prevent you from getting sick. Where Yuki-san?" he said while sitting in the chair next to the bed. She smiled and took another sip of her tea. "She went to go get me something to eat. I told her not to, that I could get it myself, but she insisted. She should be back soon."

Ren leaned forward and gently ran his hand thru her hair. Smiling at her he said, "I'm glad that you are felling better Kyoko-san. You had everyone worried. You should have seen Maaki-san on the way here. I'm surprised that we didn't get pulled over. He was weaving in and out of traffic, speeding away a split second after the lights turned green and he barely paused at the stop signs. I'm pretty sure everyone was holding onto for their lives."

She smiled at him and said, "I rember you holding me tightly and..Did you tell Maaki-san to slow down a bit?"

"tell…no..I sortof..yelled…at him.." he said quietly while his face got red.

"Tsuruga-san.."

"That was only because I was worried that if he had to slam on his brakes that I would lose my grip on you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at him, but I was really worried about you." He said in rush.

"You should have seen him when he carried you up here Kyoko-chan." Yuki said walking in with two trays of food. Ren got up and took them both.

As he sat them on the table, Yuki walked over to Kyoko and said, "Don't be too harsh on him Kyoko-chan. He has already apologized to Maaki-san. Now, I got you a little of everything. Be sure to eat as much as you can. Tsuruga-san,"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay and keep Kyoko-chan company?"

"..If she doesn't mind. Do you Mogami-san?"

"I don't want to feel as tho you have to Tsuruga-san? If you have anything-"

"I'll stay Yuuki-san. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..no reason. Just glad that I brought the second tray. Make sure you eat _everything_ Tsuruga-san. Because if you do _not_ I _will_ tell Yuuri-san. And you know how he gets when it comes to you." With that she left.

Both just sat/stood there. As one they turned to look at each other and asked, "What just happened?" noticing that they just asked the same thing, they chuckled and Ren brought the trays over.

"Come on Mogami-san, let's get you something to eat." He said sitting the tray in her lap and then sitting back down in the chair with his tray.

"Kyoko."

"Pardon?"

"Kyoko. Would it be too much for you to call me Kyoko?" she said while looking down at her lap.

"I think that I can do that. Only on one condition." He said with a smile.

"What will that be Tsuruga-san?"

"hehe.. that would be that you can me Ren instead of Tsuruga-san."

"I couldn't possibly. You are my sempie, I am your lowly kouhi. I couldn't-"

"Stop. Just stop Kyoko-can. You are more then my kouhi. Heck, you aren't even my Kouhi anymore. I have nothing else to teach you. I would like to think of us as friends. I have never seen you as my student. I have always thought of you as a friend. Hell, I have always loved you since I first saw you in that clearing in Kyoto when I was ten years old. You are the only person, minus Yashiro that has ever been to my place, that knws the real me. Not the actor, but the person behind the mask. The security guys even have permission to let you in if I am not ever there. You have an open invitation to my place. Any time that you need to use it, go ahead and use it. So..from now on..please, call me Ren, because if you call Tsuruga-san, I will not answer."

"...you..you...love me?"

'love..oh shit.'

**Okay..so..what I plan to do is that in every chapter..one or two secrets will be reviled. And I honestly don't know if I spelled 'sempie or Kouhi right' I have seen different spellings of them so..If you know the correct spelling, please tell me. **

**Oh, and in this story, Kyoko almost 18, just one more month, Sho is 19, and Ren is 21. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Same day, but half way across the globe, in California.)

"WHAT? How could you not have told me about this earlier Julie? How could you not tell me and Koun this years ago?"

"I'm sorry Kuu. I really am. It just slipped my mind."

"'_**Slipped'**__ your __**mind**_**'? **How could something like this have slipped your mind Julie? Real-" Kuu stopped at the sight of his wife crying on the couch.

Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her and pulled her to him. Laying his head on top of hers he said quietly, "I'll call our managers and tell them to clear our scheduals for a month. The I'll call Boss and tell him everything. He can them get ahold of Koun if he feels the need for it. After doing that. I will get us on the next available flight to Kyoto." With having said that he picked her up, carried her to their bed and kissed her forehead.

Walking out he grabbed his cell, and dialed Julie's manager while he walked to the kitchen to pour him a stiff drink.

"Hey Dan, This is Kuu..I need you to clear my wife's schedual for the next month or so. Something important came up and we will both be overseas for the next month. …Thank you Dan, yes I will tell her. Good bye to you too." Hanging up Kuu sat down on the couch at thought about what had happened earlier.

_**Ring Ring. Ring Ring. **_

"_Hello.. yes this the Hizuri residence. Um…yes we will accept the collect call from Kyoto.." Kuu looked at Julie and mouthed, 'Do you know anyone from Kyoto?'_

_Julie shook her head. She stood and walked to stand next to her husband. Just then the call was connected and a voice she hadn't heard in almost 25 years came thru the phone._

"_Hello, my name is Fuwa Hikari, I..I..I honestly don't know how to say this, bu..but.." The phone was gently pulled from Kuu's hands._

"_Kari-chan? Is it really you?" Julie spoke quietly. _

"_o..Onee-sama? Is it really you!" _

_Julie gasped and her tears welled up. "K-Ka-KARI! Oh my god! I..wha..how…oh!"_

_Julie fell to her knees sobbing. Kuu squatted down next to her and took the phone. "Hello..This is Hizuri Kuu, Julie's husband." He heard a woman crying on the other end, Then a males voice came on the phone. "Hello, this is Fuwa Ryuji, may ask who this is ad why my wife is crying?"_

"_That's what I want to know. This is Hizuri Kuu, and I take it your wife…Hikari I believe, called ad then Julie talked to her and ten started crying. Hikari-san called her o…one-sama?"_

_Looking down at his wife he asked, "Onee-sama? You have a younger sister!"_

"_Wait..Kari-chan called her Onee-sama?" Ryuji asked._

"_Yes, I am baffled as to what is happening right now."_

"_Me too..but since our wives know each other, how about you two come down to our inn in Kyoto sometime soon, and then we can talk about everything." _

"_That seems fine with me. I will try to get an over night flight to get us there sometime tomorrow."_

"_Seems good. We have a modeling crew her that will be shooting here tomorrow in the morning, but after that we will be free." _

"_Thank you. And is there a number that we can reach you at after we arrive?"_

"_Yes, do you have a pen and paper ready?"_

"_Right in front of me."_

"_Okay, it is. ***-***-****. Call us when you have arrived and then we will go from there. I will get a room ready for you and Julie-san."_

"_Thank you Ryuji-san. We will see you two tomorrow hopefully."_

_After he hung up the phone, he gently pulled Julie into is arms and carried her to the couch. And then sat on the coffee table infront of her. "Julie,..who is Hikari?"_

_Julie looked up to him and then whipped her eyes. When she spoke her voice was cracked and dry. "She…She..Kuu, she's my sister! I haven't seen her in 25 years since I came to the US when I was 20. I..I had a huge row with oka-san and otou-san. Then I took all my money that I had saved up from acting and modeling, and I fled to the US. I..I…I never talked to them again! Then I forgot all about then over the next couple of years. Then I met you, we had Koun, and everything seemed fine."_

Kuu realized that he had finished his drink. So he decided to call his manager.

After everything was settled, Kuu called the Boss.

"Hey Kuu. What can I do for you?"

"Boss. Julie had a sister. A …Fuwa Hikari."

Coughing Lory, "Boss" Takarada sat up in his chair and said, "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes. We just got a call from a Fuwa Hikari in Kyoto and Fuwa-san called Julie, onee-sama. And obviously Julie is from Kyoto, not the US."

"..how are you handling this?"

"I, truth be told, am pissed. My wife has been lying to me for the past 22 years. Well..actully…she _never_ did say that she was American. I just assumed because se spoke perfect English and look American. So..that was my fault for assuming. "

"..Wow.. So..what are you going to do with this information?"

"After I am done talking to you I am going to book us on the next flight to Kyoto. WE will go from there."

"Wait… you said Fuwa right?"

"Yes.. why?"

Give me one second…GOT IT! Ryuji and Hikari Fuwa run an inn in Kyoto and are the parents of…Fuwa Sho, Teen pop star… Oh wow..haha..this..is iroic.."

"What? What is ironic Boss?"

"Okay, I'm guessing that Ren doesn't know yet does he?"

"No..he doesn't why?"

"Don't worry about booking a flight, I will send my personal jet to get you. Just be ready to leave in two hours. That would put you here at around 5 am. We will a driver take you to the Inn. You will be there by around 7 am. Don't worry about the details, I will Call the Inn and Tell them to expect you at around that time. Everything will work out Kuu. Don't worry. Give Julie a big hug from me. I will leave it to you to tell Ren if you deem it nessacary to."

"Thank you Boss. I will go tell Julie. How can we ever repay you?" Kuu asked gratefully.

"Just be sure to let me be there when you tell Ren. I want to see his face." Lory said mischeviously.

"Deal Boss. I will let you go and Call you tomorrow with the details on what happened."

"Bye Kuu."

"Bye Boss. Oh..Can you find someway to contact Kyoko-chan and tell her I say hi?"

"Will do. Good night Kuu. You are going to have a busy day ahead of you." With that Boss hung up.

Kuu smiled and thought, 'Everything might just work out in the end. And..Why does the name FuwaSho ring a bell? Have i..oh yeah.. Kyoko doesn't seem to like him.. that's right. Which.. would mean..that Ren doesn't like him,..ooo.. now I know by what Boss thought was ironic. Oh..this _is_ irony. Well, time to wake the wife and get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

-At the Same time, in Kyoto, this time with Sho-

"Sho-Kun, what are you plans for tomorrow?" Shoko, Sho's manger asked him.

Picking himself off the couch, Sho stood and stretched, "I might go sightseeing. Haven't been back here since I moved."

"Sho-kun, you used to live in Kyoto?"

"Yes, so, no, I will not need you tomorrow Shoko-san. Take the day off and do something for yourself." With that Sho pushed her out of his hotel room and closed the door.

Laying down on the bed, he placed his arms behind his head and said, "Mom..dad..I miss you guys. Please don't kick me away when I go see you tomorrow. I'm sorry. For everything." He rolled over onto his side and a lone tear fell from his eyes.

**(yes I am actually gonna try to make Sho have a little bit of humanity in him)**

"Kyoko…I am sorry for everything I have done. Every pain that I have caused you. I..you were right.. I am a stupid boy who can not be considered a man. I am selfish. I am greedy. Nothing seems to satisfy me. Oh Kyoko. I am sorry. I never meant to cause you pain. Please forgive me. You were my friend growing up. I wonder if we will ever be able to go back to that."

Rolling off the bed he went to the bathroom to dry his face, then went to lay back on the bed.

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1 am. 'Might as well try and get some sleep before I have to face my parents.'

**Okay, I know that I said that I was going to try and have every chapter reveal a secret. This one doesn't have one, unless you count Sho feeling sorry for everything..but..nothing major. **

**Though, the next chapter wil hopefully have another secret in it. Maybe not, but I don't know, because I haven't thought that far ahead. **

**Thanks for reading. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own skip beat. **_

**Why do I always forget to add this to the first chapter? Never mind. In this chapter, I will have, Ren, Kyoko, Kuu and Julie. **

-Kyoto with Ren and Kyoko-

"…_you love me.."_

'_Love..oh shit'_

"Tsuruga…Ren-san.. you just said that you have loved me since you were ten? When did we meet? Where did we meet? Do you still love me? I..I don'-mph"

Ren had placed his hand over her mouth and looked at her with a small smile. "Yes Kyoko, I do love you, I have loved you since we met when I was ten years old, and you were six. I am going to take my hand off of your mouth, but I need you to promise me first that you will _not_ interrupt, and that what I tell you will kept between _us_ and _no one _else. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Good, thank you." With that he removed his hand and started.

"Now remember, you just promised not to interrupt me. Okay, here goes. As you know, Tsuruga Ren is my stage name. I was born in the US. I am half American and half Japanese. 11 years ago I came to Kyoto with my father who was filming a movie at that time. The second day I was here, my father was shooting in the woods and I was allowed to explore. I stumbled into a clearing that had a small stream running thru it. I happened to love nature so I sat on one of the smooth rocks and watched the sky roll by. A little while later a little girl, wearing a school uniform, came crashing thru the forest, crying. I could never stand to see a another person cry, so I asked what was wrong, and she said,"

"I got a 92 on my test. Momma will be mad. She expects nothing less than a 100." Kyoko whispered.

Ren smiled, nodded and continued. "I just sat there and listened to her. After she was done I Introduced myself. "Hi, my name is Koun, who are you." She introduced herself as Kyoko. She corrected me when I kept calling he 'Kyoko'. She said, "

"Corn, you're not supposed to say someone's name like that. You have to add –chan, -kun, or –san to the end of it. I call you Corn-kun because it is proper."" At this point Kyoko was hyperventilating.

"Breath Kyoko-chan. Breath."

"A..All this time…you..you were.." Her eyes rolled back into her head and Ren caught her just as she was about to fall off the bed. Placing her back onto the bad, he gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead and said, "Sleep tight Kyoko-chan. I will tell you the rest tomorrow."

With having said that he took both trays that were surprisingly empty, and turned off the lights on his way out.

-**with Kuu and Julie-**

"Julie, wake up sweetie." Kuu whispered to Julie while gently shaking her awake.

"Hmm..Kuu what time is it? Why do I feel so drained?" Julie asked rolling over and burying her head into her pillow.

"Do you remember what happened a few hours ago?" Kuu asked her while gently helping her to sit up.

"Not..*yawn* really. I just remember the phone ringing..then a voice coming from it. A..familer voice..Kari! Oh…oh..Kuu please _please_ tell me that I was not dreaming of hearing my younger sister's voice!" she said while grasping tightly to his shirt.

He smiled and laughed at how she was acting. 'Who would have thought that the woman, deemed the 'most beautiful model' would be acting like this. God I love this woman.' He bent down and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled back and said, "No you were not dreaming, Fuwa Hikari called and I have arranged everything. The Boss is lending us his personal jet that sould be here in just under two hours, and we will be meeting the Fuwas at their inn for breakfast. But I must warn you to wear a disguise, since there will be a modeling shoot going on at the Inn."

"Oh! That's right! The one for Armandy… Koun!"

"Say what?" Kuu asked with a dumfound expression on his face.

"Koun! He is a model for Armandy! He will more than likely be there! Wait.." Running to her laptop, she quickly scanned for new upcoming models. "Aha! Kyoko-chan should be there too. This is supposed to be her debut in her modeling career. I heard that the president was taken with her the moment that he laid eyes on her."

Coming up and wrapping his arms around her he asked, "So..there is a high chance that we are going to run into our son and adoptive daughter?"

"Yes there is. I would very much like to meet our 'daughter' Kuu. Is there any way that we could arrange that?"

"Maybe, but let us first pack, and then get to Kyoto before doing anything else. We do have a month off."

"Thank you for everything honey. I am sorry that I have kept this from you for so long." She said turning around in his arms and pulling him down to kiss him.

Tightening his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Pulling back, Julie let out a small laugh at hearing her husband groan in complaint.

"Later honey, after everything has settled down." Stealing one last kiss she left to go pack.

After she left he thought, 'You keep doing that babe and we will not leave on time….Oh! Bad Kuu! Bad Kuu! Now's not the time..Okay, focus, what all do I need to take, um..pants! yes..Shirts! Um…what else..Hat! Sunblok! Um…Boxers! Sun glasses! Shoes! Yes..What else..Oh! Cash..wallet, keys, license, passport…..'

**Next chapter will be..Idk.. haven't thought that far. I type as everything comes thru my head…um..anyway.. now Kyoko knows about Ren. Kuu and Julie are on their way.**

**Soo..What is going to happen in the next chapter….**

**Thanks for the reviews! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

-**With Kuu and Julie-**

"Now Julie, the jet will be here in an hour or so, do you want me to fix anything so that we won't be arriving on an empty stomach?"

Julie laughed and said, "Honey, we don't have enough groceries to feed you. Why don't you just order some pizzas from that place down the road? They are always open this late, and they are used to you ordering so much."

Kissing her real quick, "That's brilliant sweetie! Be right back!"

Julie sat down on the couch with their luggage and breathed heavily. 'Oh, Kari, what has happened over the years? Can you ever forgive me for running away like that? I have missed you so.' She felt Kuu sit down next to her and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What if she hates me Kuu? What she wants nothing to do with me?"

Kissing her hair he said, "She was the one that called remember babe. She also broke down into sobs when she heard your voice. I'm sure that tomorrow there will be even more tears. Oh, apparently they have a 19 year old son named Sho. He is a rock star in Tokyo. Apparently he and Kyoko grew up together, but she hates him right now. I listened to a few of his songs while you were packing and I found them to be...interesting...to say the least."

Giggling Julie wrapped her small arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "Ugh...babe..not to tight now.. I am very delicate.." Slapping him lightly on the chest she stood up and and walked to the fridge. Passing by a photo taken about a few months ago Julie gasped. "KUU!" Kuu came running,

"Nani? Are you okay? What happened?"

Julie just shook her head and asked, "What are we going to do about Amanda?"

**-With Ren and Kyoko-**

Taking the trays and turning off the lights as he walked out..

Ren turned and saw Yuki walking down the hall toward him. She sped up with a concerned look on her face as she saw him leaving.

"Is she okay?" She asked hurriedly.

Ren smiled and said, "She is fine. She just had a ..shock..so I am letting her sleep. Oh and thank you for the food. That very considerate for you to bring me one also."

"No problem Tsuruga-san. I will take those from you, while you go back to you room and get some sleep. It is already midnight and we have to be up and at the bus at 7:30. So..shoo little birdie and get some sleep." **(Yuki is an older woman, like late thirties. She is one of the crew who makes sure that the outfits are in order and everything like that)**

Ren just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Yuki-san. For everything that you done for me in the past." With that he gave her a quick hug and walked to his room. When he got to his room, he quickly shut the door and grabbed a quick shower. 'Come on Koun, calm down..Maybe she won't hate you in the morning for keeping this from her for the past two years. Or from lying to her...I really hope she'll let me finish the story sometime tomorrow..."

He was finally able to fall asleep around 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Next day, at 7, with Sho-**

Rolling over to look at his phone, Sho realized that it was 7 already.

'Might as well get up and start getting ready to face my parents..'

**-Same time with Ren and Kyoko-**

"Good morning Mogami-san." Ren said as Kyoko walked out her room. "How are you feeling today?"

She looked at him and asked in a whisper, "Is what you told me last night true?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. Quietly, while looking in her eyes, he asked, "Do you hate me for keeping this a secret from you Mogami-san?"

"What happened to Kyoko-chan, Ren-san?" She said with a brilliant smile.

Ren couldn't help it; he pulled he to him and gave her a big hug.

**-With Kuu and Julie-**

"Don't worry Julie, everything has been taken care of. Now, the car will take you two to the Fuwa's. You should get there around 8. I have called them and they will be preparing breakfast for the modeling crew, they welcome you to join too."

"Thank you Boss. For everything." Kuu said holding onto his sobbing wife. "Come on, Julie, now is not the time for the public to see your tears. Wait till we are with the Fuwas before you cry."

Whipping her eyes, she nodded and said, "Your right, as always, dear. Come along dear."

Lory just watched as the three walked out of his office and thought, "I wonder what Ren's reaction is going to be when he finds out that he has a sister 16 years younger than him. ..Oh screw it.'

"Sebastian, please go fetch the car. We are going to Kyoto."

**-Back with Sho-**

Stepping out of his hotel Room, Sho went down to the Lobby and sat down in the little dining area to have a quick breakfast.

He was half way thru his cereal when he heard, "Hurry Ren-san, we are going to be late for the bus!"

"Hai hai Kyoko-chan. I'm coming!" Turning in his seat he saw Kyoko and Ren Walking thru the Lobby with Kyoko dragging Ren.

"Kyoko! Wait!"

**-Ren and Kyoko -**

Ren and Kyoko stopped when someone called out to her.

Turning they saw Fuwa Sho walking toward them.

"What can we help you with Fuwa-Kun?" Ren asked stepping in front of Kyoko.

Sho looked at him and then just sighed. "I want to apologize to Kyoko for everything that I have done in the past. I am sorry that I dragged you around all over the place. I'm sorry that I made you work three jobs, just to pay for th apartment that I wanted yet hardly ever stayed there. I know that you probably never want to talk to me again, so I will respect that and leave you alone. I just wanted to apologized to you first before I went and apologized to my parents. Good luck with your jobs today. Tsuruga-san, please take care of her." With that he walked away. Walking a few steps, he paused and turned around, "Oh, and Tsuruga-san, I apologize for knocking that lamp over almost two years ago." The he walked out of the lobby and into a cab. They just stood there in shock.

Then as one they turned to each other and asked, "Did he just...?"

"_**This was shot an hour ago outside of LME. Hizuri Kuu and Julie-san were spotted outside the building, with Kuu-san carring a little girl of either 5 or 6 years old, and having an arm around his wife. They went one of the presidents personals limos and drove away. The president himself left not two minutes later. Rumor has it that they are on their way to Kyoto. The questions we are wondering are, Why are they here? Why is the president involved? And who is that cute little girl with them? Is that their daughter that they had after they son, Koun, dissapered? What is in Kyoto? What other secrets is the family hiding?"**_

Kyok looked at Ren and noticed that h was pale. Placing her hand on his arm she asked, "Ren-san, are you okay?"

"I..I...not possible. Yes Kyoko-chan I am fine. Just wasn't expected to see The Hizuri's on the TV. Let's get on the bus, I'm pretty sure that we are late."

Getting on the bus, they noticed that they were indeed the last one on. Yuuri-san asked, "What made you two late?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's all my fault," Kyoko said bowing, "An old friend of mine came up to me and apologized for betraying me a couple years ago, and then there was a TV announcement stating the Hizuri Julie-san is one her way. Here! To Kyoto! With her husband! Isn't that exciting?"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! JULIE-SAMA! HERE! AAAHAHHH!" The males had to cover their ears as the females all squealed. Ren looked to Kyoko, and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Thank you Kyoko-chan for proving, once again to us guys, that you ladies can squeal at a very high pitch." He said while rubbing his ears. "I am now fully awak-"

"KYAAA! JULIE-SAMA!" someone cried outside the bus window. Just then they saw two limos pass by. "Oh no..please no.." Ren mumbled. "Maaki-san, Can we leave now?"

"Right away Ren-sama. Everyone hold on. Should I try to pass the Limos to Ren-sama?"

"If that's not too much trouble, then yes please do." He said while sitting down next to Kyoko and buckiling up.

"Stepping on it Ren-Sama!"

And like that, they were off. Everyone only had one thought going thru their mind, "So glad this bus has seat belts."


	7. Chapter 7

Maaki-San pulled up against the first limo at the stop light, so Ren, deciding to be an idiot, stuck his upper body out the window and waved at the people in the limo.

Kuu watched as a bus pull up next to them, not giving it a second thought. He had his head resting on the window and the other around his sleeping daughter. He sat up, and stuck his head out the window and yelled, "BAKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE BUSS BEFORE YOU FALL OUT!"

Julie sat up, picked up Amanda and sat next to Kuu. She gasped as she saw her son hanging out the window. Pulling Kuu back into the limo she stuck _ her_ head out and yell, "Ren James Tsuruga, you get your skinny butt back into that bus or Kami help me, I _**will**_ tell your mother and lord knows that she will get onto you!"

Lory was standing up in the limo, with the top pulled back, just laughing at the scene going on in front of him.

Ren just laughed and yelled, "You try that Julie-san. I would _**love **_ to see you try."

"Now don't you go getting an attitude with me young man." She said glaring at him.

"I have a message from Koun."

"NANI!" Kuu's head joined his wife and shouted, "When?"

Ren just laughed and waved at them again before pulling back Into the bus, laughing.

"REEEENNN! TELL USSsss.."

Their voice trailed off as the buss drove off.

Kyoko turned to Ren and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow.. what was that for Kyoko-chan?" he said while rubbing his shoulder.

"That was mean Ren, How could you tease them like that?"

Ren just smiled and pulled her to him. "Don't worry. They know how to get ahold of me. And, If my hunch is right, then they will be arriving at the Inn right behind of yes."

Snuggilig into him she asked, "What if your wrong?"

"I'm not. Just wait and see." With that he kissed her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"REN!" Startled, those two jump apart.

"_**WHAT Yashiro-san**_?" Ren growled out.

"gulp…sorry, I couldn't help it. You too looked so cute.."

"So..since we looked _**cute**_ you decided to yell Ren to scare us apart?" Kyoko growled out.

"..gulp….I'm Sorry.. I'm just..going to go..um…sit back there..next to..next to..Conrad-san..bye!" with that he speed off to the back.

Turning back around, Ren and Kyoko broke out in silent laughs. "Did you see his face Ren?"

"I did, and man, I never knew that he could go so pale."

"That's what you get when you put the Demon King and Queen against someone." Maaki-san said back to them.

"What?" "People call us the Demon King and Queen?"

"Yup, that and also the King and Queen of LME." Makki pulled the little megaphone and announced, "ETA five minutes. ..All hail the Demon King and Queen!"

"MAAKI-SAN!" Kyoko yelled at him.

"HAIL TO THE KING AND QUEEN! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" everyone on the bus shouted.

".._**Maaki-san…"**_ They both growled out to him..

"Yeah yeah..you two don't scare me, Keep that energy for the shoot today. We're here everyone!"

Everyone stepped off the bus, except for Ren and Kyoko. She moved to leave first, when Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. Swiftly he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back, he rested his head against hers and said, "I am notgoing to apologize for kissing you just now, I love you. I don't expect you to tell me that you love me right no-mph" He was silenced by a pair of soft lips against his. Smiling, he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, Kyoko pulled back, just to where her lips were barley touching his, and whispered, "I love you too Koun."

She gave him a quick peck then ran off the bus while he just stood there in shock. As her words sunk in he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. He ran off the bus and pick her up just as she was about to pick up her bag. Twirling her around he kissed her in front of everyone and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend then?"

Her answer was just to laugh and kiss him. As they pulled back he said, "So…that's a yes?"

"Yes." He kissed her one last time then set her down. Just then someone yelled, "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" "Hail to the King and Queen!"

"..What is going on out here?" a females voice asked softly.

Kyoko went stiff and slowly turned around. "..o..o..Okaa-san!"


	8. Chapter 8

"o..oka-san?"

The woman stared at Kyoko then said, "Someone shut that..that despicable girl up now. I don't want to hear another word out of her. You should have raised her better Ryuji. She is ill mannered and has no sense of style. " With that she turned to walk into the Inn.

"You always did act like a stuck up bitch didn't you Selena?" No one noticed that the two limos had pulled up and that the Hizuri's and President had seen the whole exchange. Julie decided to continue speaking, "Don't ever talk t my adoptive daughter like that. You may be her mother, but you don't act like it." With that she walked up to Kyoko and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kuu walked up to Selena and said, "You have changed in the past 25 years? What happened?"

"Kuu.. _**you bastard!**__" _She made a move to slap him, but he blocked it. He pulled her arm around her pack and said, "Do you want to try this peacefully Selena, for old times sake, or do you really want me to go into 'bastard' mode. Because, for Kyoko-chan, I will. Now, Let us all migrate inside, Ren, could you bring my wife and Kyo-chan into the inn please? President, could you bring Amanda in..Never mind, Ren is going to do that."

Ren, Kyoko, and everyone else watched everything happen in confusion. Ren snapped out of it when Kuu started speaking to him. He just gently pushed his mom and girlfriend toward him and then went to go get the little girl that looked a lot like his mom. She had blue eyes and blond hair. 'Must be mom's French half coming out. She is a cutie. How..How could they not tell me that I have a little sister?'

Stopping in front of his sister he said, "Hi, my name's Ren. I am a friend of your family. May I pick you up?" She smiled brightly and jumped into his arms. Laying her head on his shoulder she quickly fell asleep. Ren, meanwhile hid to keep from tearing up. 'I am actually holding my little sis for the first time. How could they not… This is my own fault. I left. I just hope that they learned not to put the same pressure on her like they did me.' Turning to walk into the inn he held her tighter to him and toward the waiting people.

**-Inside the Inn, door closed, and everyone sitting at the table -**

Ren and Kyoko were sitting together, with Amanda between him and Julie, Kuu was on the other side of Kyoko. Selena was sitting next to Ryuji, who was sitting next to Hikari, who was next to Sho, (**he was already there**) and the president sat at the head of the table. He spoke and said, "Is everyone here and accounted for? Yes? Okay, let's get this meeting started. First, I want to say to Kyoko, Ren, and Sho that several secrets have been kept from you three for the past several, _several_ years. What I want to say is that everyone here is realated one way or the other."

"What?" the three of them said at once.

"Okay, let me explain. **(Okay a lot of things are going to reviled right now, so..try to follow along. I will try to explain it plainly.)** Kyoko, your mother is my daughter-in-law, making you my grand-daughter…and she just feinted.. Okay..we will come back to that later… Now, Ren, and Sho, you two are cousins. Your mothers are sisters…."

Ren and Sho jumped up and said, "No way in Hell are we two related."

Ren turned to Julie and said, "I thought that you had no family! How could you lie to me and dad! And ontop of all this, Dad! How could you not mention to me that I have a sister!"

Sho turned to look at Ren and said, "Hizuri Kuu is _your father?_ Your..your _KOUN!"_

Ren glared at him and said, "You dare mention this to anyone _Shotaro _I will come after you with everything I have."

"BOYS! Sit down and let Boss finish explain." Kyoko said to them. "Yes ma'am" they said and sat down. Amanda climbed into Ren's lap and kissed his cheek. "Onii-chan" with that she fell back asleep. Ren couldn't keep the smile from his face. Kuu just patted his shoulder and said, "She already has you hooked around her finger doesn't she Koun?"

Ren just nodded. Kyoko leaned p and kissed his cheek. Then turned to the president and said, "you said that everyone her is related one way or the other. I know that I am your grand-daughter because my mother is your daughter-in-law, who else am I related to?"

"the Fuwa's are your aunt and uncle. Sho is your cousin. …There she goes again…oops..there goes Sho…Anyone else going to faint? Lory asked with a smile.

Kuu just looked at him and said, "Care to explain everything?"

"Fine..but first let us move the cousins so that they are more comfortable….Done..okay. Here we go. **(I have to turn off my music just so that I can focus and not mess this part up)**

Selena married my son Ichigo 19 years ago, Ichigo dies in a car accident when Selena was 5 months pregnant. She then went to her brother, Fuwa Ryuji. Ryuji had gotten married 21 years ago and had a two month old son, Sho. Selena stayed with them for several years, until Kyoko was 8, then she ran off leaving her daughter her. Hikari, being the nice aunt convinced her husband to let them keep Kyoko. So, they raised her as their own. Now, several years before anyone got married, there were two sisters, Hikari and Julie, Julie was the oldest and couldn't stand her parents bossing her around. So, at age 17she got fed p and decided to go into modeling, at age 20, her parents had had enough, and kicked her out. She went to America. There she denied her Japanese heritage, and just said that she was half American, half French. During one of her jobs, she met Kuu and they fell in love. They dated a year then got married. 10 months later, out pops baby Koun. 22inches 8lbs 7 oz. We knew he was going to be a big man. And today he stands at 6'4. Anyway, when he was 15 he ran away and came to Japan to start his acting career. Then, 5 years later, he meets Kyoko-chan and then falls in love with her. So tha-"

"Actually Boss, I fell for Kyoko when I was 10…"

"WHAT? WHEN?" Everyone shouted at him. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dad was shooting her in Kyoto when I was ten, remember. I went with him. On the second day I was allowed to roam the little forest. I stumbled into a clearing hat had a stream flowing thru it. I sat on one of the smooth rocks and just watched the clouds roll by. A few minutes later, I see a little girl in a school uniform, and pigtails, crash into the clearing, crying. I asked what was wrong and she said that Her _mother_ was upset that she got a 92 instead of a perfect score." Turning to Selena he said, "What kind of mother are you to get upset a a _six year old _for getting a _92_on a test? You are a sorry excuse for a mother." With that he stood up and placed Amanda on the seat next to Kuu. "Excuse me, I have work to do. Oh and Selena-_san_, come near my girlfriend again, I will not hold my tongue back."

With that he walked out of the Inn.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Forgive me! Honestly the past two years have flown by in a blink of an eye and I have not had any time to expand on this story until today. (1/31/13) I just got swamped with work and life. I am so sorry! **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed on this story they really mean a lot. I just reread the story and reviews. Many of you commented on my spelling…well.. While English is my first and primary language.. That doesn't mean that I know how to spell a lot of words. This was also two years ago. I can honestly say that I have gotten better. …hopefully… As for the title… Yes it is meant to be **_**Secrets Revealed**_**. Epic Spell Check failure there. But I am too lazy to change the title.**

**Review Wall:**

_**EmilyF.6-**_** Thank you for being the very first reviewer. I am glad that I was able to make you laugh. I hope that you come back to read the rest of the story when I get around to posting it and that you like it as much as you did in the beginning. Cool name by the way.**

_**PwettyGurl-**_**Alright, you made the comment that Ren doesn't seem like the type to swear…I see Ren as somebody that has a hidden playfull side but still somebody that you don't want to mess around with. I get the playful side because when he was on Dark Moon and he plays around on the piano. I took that as a playfull scene yet a growing scene for him as an actor. And also him as a badass because well…he scared the crap out of the Beagle. There are also hint of him cursing throughout the Manga which I like better then the anime. I'm glad that you like this story. I still have no idea where I am going with it but what the heck. As they say, 'Roll with the punches.' Oooo….lightbulb….**

_**Leavesfallingup-**_**Yes. Sho and Ren are cousins. Will it be the end of the world? I don't know. Will there be a fight between the two? Quite possibly. Will Ren lose his famous temper? Debating that right now actually.**

_**21han-**_**You brought up an interesting question. 'If Julie is not American, how come she have blond hair? Is it natural?' Well… I will explain that either in this chapter or in the next couple. I actually remember thinking that a couple years ago of how I was going to explain that, I reread your review and it came back to be. So, if you are still reading this story, then wait awhile longer because that **_**will**_**be answered.**

_**MissTiburtius-**_**I am glad that you like my story. Yes, Ren noticed the similarity between Amanda and his mother right off the bat. And the fact the she has their father eyes was solid proof. He was still processing that when Kyoko asked him if he was okay.**

_**Laura-Ella-**_**I am glad that you are liking this story. Again, yes my English is bad when I don't take the tim to go back and proofread, but, I will do that with the upcoming chapters and any upcoming stories that I may or may not have.**

_**HanaYuuki-**_**I'm updating, I'm Updating! I'm updating! **** I can't help but imagine their surprised expressions too. **

_**Rya-chan X Shii-chan-**_** Thank you for the corrections! **

_**TIGGI1-My latest reviewer. A special thank you to you for making me actually do something on my day off and type again. It feels great to be doing this again. Thank you. **_

**Well Everyone, Here is chapter nine, after a two year hiatus, I hope that it is as good the previous chapters. If not, please be kind when you review.**

Everyone watched as the door closed behind him then turned to Selena. Kuu spoke up. "You got on to Kyoko for getting a 92 on a test? She was how old, six?"

Selena just glared at him, "she needed to be taught that anything less than perfect would be accepted by me."

Sho stood up and pushed in his chair. He gripped the back until his knuckles turned white and he said in a low, tight voice, "You were never here. You never saw her tears when you left to go out at night. You never saw how hard she pushed herself to study for those tests. Or the excitement in her voice on our way home. That day, she was so proud, she just wanted a hug, but no." Sho looked up and glared at her. "You were to busy being a selfish bitch wollowing in self pity, 'oh I lost my husband, oh poor me, wah wah wah, nobody wants me, nobody loves me.' _SHE LOVED YOU!" _he growled as he pointed at a stiff Kyoko. "And you ruined that when you decided to leave and not show up for the next ten years. Where were you when she needed a mother? That's right. Gone. Vanished. Nobody knew how to contacted you. You are a sorry excuse for a mother. No, you shouldn't even be called that. You just gave birth to her, but that is it. Please excuse me." He took a deep breath and then walked out the door.

_**Five minutes earlier**_

Ren walked out the door and ignored the curious looks on his coworker's faces. He spotted a clearing about twenty yards away and headed there. The conversation from inside replayed in his head and he unbuttoned his shirt as he walked. By the time he got to the clearing he laid his jacket, dress shirt and watch on a smooth rock. He then proceeded to stretch for a few minutes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as he stretched and then they gasped as he surprised them by jumping up kicking the tree that was standing in the middle of the clearing. They barley noticed that Fuwa Sho had exited the house and was walking over to Ren, while also taking off his shirt and watch along with his ring and jewelry.

Ren paused as Sho entered and watched.

Sho set his stuff to the side and tossed him a roll of bandages. Ren glanced at them then started to wrap his hands while Sho did the same. "Don't what to hurt those girly hands off yours now do we?" Sho said in a teasing voice. Ren glared at him and threw the bandage back at him when he was done. It bounced off his head. "Ow." Sho said rubbing his head.

Ren walked ten yards away and said in a taunting voice. "Would you like to see how _girly_ my hands can be?_"_ Sho set the bandages aside and then walked to stand in front of him. "Any rules, or just to get the tension out?"

"No breaking bones and try not to sprain anything." Ren said smirking. "Prepare yourself." He got into position and Sho followed easily.

"Let's see how long that gentleman façade can last." Ren smiled and attacked.

_**Inside **_

Kuu, Julie, Hikari and Ryuji glared at Selena. Lory looked at her disappointed while Amanda climbed into Kyoko's lap and stuck her tongue out at Selena. "Bad lady. Hurt Onee-san" She buried her face in her shoulder and hugged Kyoko tightly to her. Well, as tightly as a six year old could. Julie had to blink back tears while Kuu gave Selena a 'cat-who-ate-the-canary' smirk. Kyoko hugged Amanda to her and kissed her head. She lifted her head and looked at Lory, "Um..President..grandfather..what do I call you?"

Lory smiled and said, "In private you may call me grandfather. When we are in public it will have to be President since you work for me still."

She nodded then said, "Me being you granddaughter had nothing with getting the job did it?"

Lory laughed and said, "No, I didn't even know who you were when I saw you. It wasn't until you got to know Maria did I actually look at your folder. I noticed some similarities between you two and I wanted to check. It didn't click until I asked you about high school and I called the Fuwa's. They explained everything, I hired a PI to find your mother, after a month with no luck, I contacted a lawyer and we worked out something. Since Selena-_san_ had given custody over to the Fuwa's when she abandoned you, they quickly gave me custody of you. As you grandfather. I have full custody of you. You're mother cannot take you away or make any decisions for you. This is until you turn 18."

Kypko smiled. She stood up with Amanda in her arms and bowed her head. "Thank you grandfather. If you will all excuse me I will go make sure that Ren and Sho have not killed each other yet. Amanda, would you like to go see onii-san?" Amanda nodded and Kyoko opened the door. She paused. "TSURUGA REN AND FUWA SHO! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"


	10. You in trouble now

_**A/N: Okay, Warning: There is cursing in this chapter.**_

Everyone watched Sho and Ren fight. They were exchanging blows and kicks at a rapid pace. No one had ever seen Ren fight like this before. It was scary.

Nobody knew what the hell was going on. All they knew was that Tsuruga Ren was pissed off and that Fuwa Sho seemed pissed off right along beside him. Yashiro pulled out his trusty camcorder and was filming this fight.

"Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho! Stop this right now!" Everyone looked and saw Kyoko standing in the door of the Inn holding the little girl that came with Hizuri. Ren and Sho stopped instantly and were breathing heavily. They were covered in scrapes and bruises. She sighed and set Amanda down so that she could grab the first add kit from the staff. She walked over to the boys and said, "Just because we all received news that none of us are thrilled about, does not give you cause to kill each other. Now sit down." Ren sat but Sho protested.

"Fuwa Sho get your scrawny ass on that bench right this second or I will sic Amanda-chan on you." Amanda smiled sweetly up at him. "Please don't make me have to chase you down cousin." Ren turned his head to the side and laughed into his fist. "Shut up Tsuruga. She is your little sister!"

Ren smiled and said, "And as my little sister and a female, my dad has probably already started training her on how to fight. Ow!" He held his hand over the cut that Kyoko had just disinfected. "I don't want to hear it. It is your fault that you are in this mess." Ren pouted. "Actually, all I was going to do was some stretching and some kick boxing."

Sho glared at him while Amanda sat in his lap. "Looked to me like you were about kill the tree over here." "Then this idiot has to come and pick a fight. I wasn't in the mood to care about anything." "The conditions were: No killings, broken bones or sprains." "And we held to that."

"Ren, you are an actor and a model! Sho, you are a pop idol! People look up to you. What do you think their reactions are going to be when they find out that you two fought?"

Ren and Sho shared a look. "That it was a fight between cousins."

There were several gasps. The four turned. "Great, we have an audience." Sho said sarcastically. "Be nice Sho/Fuwa/Ahou" The three older ones looked down at Amanda who smiled at them. "Did you just call me 'Ahou?'" Ren ruffled his sister's hair and said,."How old are you Amanda-chan?" She held up five fingers. He smiled, "Do you have trouble with you 'S' sounds?" She nodded. He leaned down and smiled widely at her, "Want to know a secret?" She nodded her head. Ren picked her up and said, "Big brother had the same trouble when he was your age. Now, repeat after me, slowly, SH..O' Or Fuwa as I call him."

"S...s..sh...o. Sh..o. Sho." Kyoko kissed her forehead. "Good job Amanda-chan." Amanda clasped her hands and giggled.

Kuu, Julie, Hikari, Ryuji and Lory all stood on the door step watching the scene. They chuckled when they heard Amanda call Sho, 'Aho'. Julie gasped and turned to Kuu who raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "She does have trouble with the 'S' sound sweetie. Just like Koun did when he was younger."

Selena walked past them and mumbled, "This is one messed up family. I am out of here. I hope to never see any of you again." They glared at her. Lory spoke in a calm voice and said, "Ichigo would be disappointed in the way you turned out. He is probably rolling around in his grave at knowing what you did." She got up in his face and said, "Don't you dare tell me that Lory-san. It is because of that bitch right there that he is dead."

Kyoko gasped when she heard her mother. Ren hugged her and Sho placed his hand on her back. Amanda looked on not understanding.

"Do you know why your son was out at two am that morning? Because that bitch made me have a craving so strong that it sent him out. The week after his funeral I tried go get an abortion, but I was too far along. When she was born I couldn't even look at her. The reason why my husband is dead. I left when the little murder was-" She was cut off when a hand came out and slapped her across the face. She looked at the hand and then the arm. She then connected the arm to the shoulder and then to the face. Tsuruga Ren was standing in front of her, with hate filled eyes.

Sho held Kyoko back as she made to go to him. Everyone else stared in shock. Tsuruga Ren had just struck somebody. And a female at that. Granted she was pissing people off by what she was saying, But this was Tsuruga Ren, Master of Cool and Composed.

Ren stood in front of her and said in a calm voice, "Shut the hell up you sorry excuse for a woman. So that is the real reason why you put Kyoko thru hell for 18 years? Because your husband died while on the run to settle a craving you had? Honestly, you are one dumb bitch. Can you honestly not see that he loved you two enough to do that at two am? If I was in that position, I would bend over backwards to keep my pregnant wife and unborn child happy. If I happened to die before the child was born, then hopefully my wife will love that child enough for the both of us because it would be half of me and half of her. Apparently you went off the deep end and blamed your unborn child who had no control over anything." He sighed. "You are pathetic. I hate women like you. Thankfully Kyoko take after the other side of the family. I honestly don't see any of you in her."

Selena growled and attacked him. He just calmly held her hands as they tried to scratch him. "Okay, bitch is the proper term for you." "SHUT UP! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYHING!" Ren looked at her and said, "You are right, I don't know how you feel, I am just telling you how your daughter feels." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at Kyoko. "Look there, do you see how she is shaking? LOOK. Do you see how she won't meet anyone's gaze? Do you see how she flinches away from the mere sight of you!? DO YOU SEE THESE?!"

Selena jerked her head out of his gasped and looked away. Ren bent down and growled in her ear. "No child should ever be afraid of the parent. If I died and somehow found out that my wife was mistreating our child, I would come back and haunt her for the rest of her life. That is unforgivable in my book. Now get the fuck out of here. If I ever see you around Kyoko again, well... It's just better you not be around her." Selena stumbled away from him and grabbed for her keys. She got into her car and drove off.

Ren took a deep breath and turned around only to stumble back as Kyoko threw herself against him and cried into his shirt. He looked down and hugged her to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She just clung to him tighter. He bent down and picked her up. He walked over to a tree and sat down under it. He stretched out and laid her between his legs, while still resting on his chest. He looked up and saw that the tree they were under was a Sakura tree. He picked up a blossom that had fallen on the ground. "Hey Kyoko, look at the blossoms." Kyoko lifted her head and saw the flower. She gave him a small smile. He pulled her hair back and placed the flower behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and then leaned back against the trunk and wrapped his arms around her. The Sakura blossoms fell around them.

Everyone stared at them then at the people by the front of the inn. Sho walked over with Amanda in his arms. "Well, that was interesting. Who knew that Ren had it in him to be hardass." Kuu glared at him lightly while he took Amanda from him. Hikari gasped and everyone turned to her. "What is it mother?" Sho asked worriedly. "I forgot that the modeling shoot was today." Kuu, Julie and Lory chuckled. Lory smiled and said, "Hikari-san, I don't think that will be a problem." He pointed to where a photographer was taking pictures of Ren and Kyoko sitting under the Sakura tree. Hikari smiled and said, "They make a cute couple. Oh. I have to go get breakfast started. Ryuji dear, since they are so late getting started and it is mainly our fault..." Her husband smiled and said, "I already put a notice on the door saying that we are closed for the day due to family emergency. Now, why don't you and I go to the kitchens and round up some food for these people here." Hikari smiled and followed he husband.

Kuu watched them leave and then looked down at his wife, "So, all the cooking skills went to your younger sister?" She chuckled at him. "Shut up Kuu. Let's go help them." She turned to Sho, "Would it too much to ask you to watch over Amanda for us?" Sho just nodded and Kuu handed her back. "We'll be outside for a while." "Thank you Sho."

Ren leaned his head against the tree and pulled Kyoko tighter to him. She sighed and wiped her eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She used it and the snuggled up more into him. He kissed her hair and said in a teasing voice, "Well, while I may not like your mother, your grandfather isn't all that bad." She chuckled. "Your Aunt and Uncle, I don't really know about, but your cousin is one hell of a fighter." She laid her head on his chest and looked at him. "They are your Aunt, Uncle and cousin too." He smirked, "Not Tsuruga Ren's..." She kissed his chin and said sweetly, "The Tsuruga Ren doesn't have a cute little sister." He gave her a puppy dog look. "Low blow there." She just smiled at him. Ren looked down at her and gently grabbed her chin. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Onii-san and Onee-san are kissing!" The two jumped apart and looked over to see Amanda standing ten feet away with a smug looking Sho. "Yes Amanda-chan they were. You are not allowed to do that until you are much older." Ren glared up at him and said, "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" "Don't worry Koun, your father already told her she can't date until she is twenty." Julie said walking over to them. Ren chuckled, "How have you been mom?"

Yuuri turned to Yashiro and asked, "Mother? Sister? Cousin? Just what the hell did we miss inside?" Yashiro didn't reply, he just called out, "Ren, is your real name Hizuri Koun by any chance?"

. . . . . . . . . Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

Ren stood up and looked toward his mother and sister, then at his girlfriend. He looked at Yashiro and replied, "I am."

The shoot went quiet. A few people were on the ground openly staring at him in shock. Maaki was the first to recover. He looked at everyone and said, "Hey! Don't you guys have pictures to take? Get your butts in gear. Just because Demon Lord revealed who he really was don't mean ya gotta stand around gapping like idiots."

Ren and Kyoko chuckled. "Thank you for those inspiring words Maaki-san. You are right. We have cameras to model for."

"But not before a healthy breakfast." Hikari said from the doorway. "Everyone, we have prepared a late breakfast for you all. Please come in and enjoy it."

_**Growl.**_

Everyone looked over at Amanda. She just shrugged and said, "Excuse me. I must be hungry." Ren turned to his mother and said, "Does she eat as much as dad?" She laughed and shook her head. "No, she just hasn't eaten in several hours. Now come on, let's go eat. I am pretty sure Yuuri-san is already going over the photos that he took of you two under the tree."

Ren sighed and picked his sister up then grabbed Kyoko's hand. He looked down at her and said, "I have a feeling that it is going to be a looooong day." She looked at him and said, "I have a feeling that you are going to need to put your shirt back on." He looked down, sure enough, he had never put his shirt back on.

_**A/N: Okay, before you leave me a review saying that Ren was OOC, I truly don't think that he is. Remember, he plays one hell of a Cain Heel, who is the human version of the Grim Reaper. Right then, he was channeling Cain Heel. Or the darker version of Koun Hizuri. Whichever one you prefer.**_

_**I will try to update a chapter, or two if I can manage it, once a month. Along with my other Stories. So please be patient. Thank you!**_


End file.
